


Sweet Cinnamon

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alpha/Omega, And you know Asami would eat some serious pussy, As usual this is Delmire's fault, Blood Kink, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/M, If it were Aki's, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstruation Kink, Workplace Sex, fem!Aki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugar and spice and everything things nice, that’s what little girls are made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Cinnamon

[Peaches and Cream by 112](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wl2NCXzg1FQ)

-

If Asami knew about human fanfiction writers, he would laugh himself silly over how wrong they got it.

Omegas and their ‘slick’... what the hell is slick? No, that was just something squeamish writers invented.

When Omegas go into heat, the gushing fluid they ooze from their sex with its sweet pungent smell that drives the Alphas mad isn’t some mysterious ‘slick’, its _blood_. Delicious, delicious blood; red and wet and slippery, running in rivulets out of their swollen little cunts and smelling like fertility and estrus and meat. God it's no wonder just the slightest whiff will have an Alpha on his knees, desperate to bury his face in the nearest crotch like a dog and take deep, intoxicating breaths of that fabulous period-blood stench.

Asami was no different. He was the same as any other virile, red-blooded, crotch-sniffing Alpha and every time an Omega in heat walked by, his nostrils would twitch with desire.

But he was also a well-respected businessman and CEO and the majority of his staff consisted of young, fertile Omegas and he couldn’t be burying his head between the legs of every young woman on her period. No, that wouldn't do at all.

So, he used his Alpha-block religiously. It was invented by yours truly and was a potent menthol-based ointment that blocked out the smell of ripe Omega cunt completely. The only other thing that worked half as well was breaking off two filters from a pair of menthol cigarettes and shoving them up his nostrils. But that was bound to garner a little attention, so Alpha-block it was. The ointment was clear and had only the slightest bit of shine so it could hardly be noticed when spread across one’s upper lip.

All the Alphas at Asami’s company wore it because unlike most work places, at Sion advertising, Omegas outnumbered Alphas by ten to one. When they went into heat, the smell could be overpowering, especially when their cycles synced up and multiple Omegas menstruated at once.

Most employers preferred to hire Alphas or Betas, only hiring enough Omegas to fill the mandatory employment laws and only then relegating them to the most menial of tasks. Asami was different. Not because he was some equal rights savior, but because well, he was a good businessman and a good businessman does not ignore the talents of an entire segment of the population just because of their gender. A good businessman hires the right person for the job regardless.

He was an advertising executive and what he knew, was that it wasn’t the Alphas or the Betas who did the grocery shopping. They weren’t the ones pushing shopping buggies about their neighborhood grocers with a stack full of coupons and preconceived ideas about which brands were better than others. No, it was the Omegas that did most of the shopping. Omegas drove the shopping trends for most household products and therefore, it was Omegas who should be driving the advertising as well.

And so, by in large, all of Sion’s major ad campaigns were headed by Omegas.

He had Alphas who designed ads for Alpha categories, like BBQ grills, and Rogaine, and sports cars with way too much horsepower to be practical. But he left most things in the practical hands of the Omegas. Not only were they ridiculously talented, well-tuned to the desires of his target audience, but they were so thrilled to have jobs that they hardly ever gave him a bit of trouble, and worked twice as hard as their Alpha and Beta counterparts.

And because of that, he had the best, most well-run advertising company in all of Japan. The results spoke for themselves. Hell, companies practically competed to get contracts with HIM, instead of the other was around.

Yes, there were no downsides of having a predominantly Omegan workforce, really, except for the Alpha-block.

It wore on Asami, day after day, to have essentially lost one of his senses, to be able to smell nothing but the pungent menthol. But even that, he grew numb to after a time. As the years passed, he eventually forgot all about it. He simply… acclimated, as someone born without their sight or hearing does.

But then one day, despite a copious application of Alpha-block that morning, he smelled… cinnamon.

He didn't even like cinnamon but his nostrils perked and his head lifted and he drew the air into his lungs just as a young Omega pushed through his office door. She smiled warmly at him before turning around and pulling in a cart after her. It was the breakfast cart. As was his custom, Asami generally had his meals delivered, unless he was in a meeting.

The smell of cinnamon and sugar grew stronger as she approached. Perhaps she had cinnamon rolls or cinnamon pancakes or some other sort of pastry with her? Asami wasn’t much one for sweet things, but God, that smell was divine. Like hot sugared donuts. It was growing in intensity and he could hardly focus on anything else. It almost seemed as if it was coming from her.

He appraised her coolly, trying to hide his interest. She was much too young for him, young enough to be his daughter. But she certainly was a pretty little thing. Quite unlike the statuesque vixens he generally preferred, what with her short blond bob, skinny (almost childish) body and barely there make-up, but she did have a certain... something about her that was undeniable. It was nothing, and everything at once, and Asami found her enormously attractive.

As he continued to stare, the young Omega smiled nervously at him and bowed, “Its a pleasure to meet you Asami-sama. My name is Takaba Akihito. I’m new, first day. I’ll be taking over the breakfast and sandwich carts. I have been well instructed in your preferences, CEO Asami.”

She turned and bent then, her dress rode up in the back and treated Asami to a peek of her smooth, white thighs and delicious derriere. She might have been rather flat up top, but that delectable, plump, spankable bottom MORE than made up for it.

Akihito turned back around abruptly and Asami tore his gaze away, trying desperately to pretend as if he hadn’t been staring at her ass. She didn’t seem to notice.

“Here we have plain Ochazuke with baked salmon and a pot of hot water for your tea. Enjoy sir!”

She placed the meal in front of him and beamed proudly and for a moment he was blown away by the beautiful, purity of that radiant smile. The smell of sugar and cinnamon was nearly overpowering now. His mouth watered.

“Cinnamon?” he said dumbly, unable to think of anything else to say.

Akihito’s smile fell. Her wide blue eyes darted to the breakfast cart and back and her hands fisted nervously in her apron, “Oh, oh dear. I didn’t know you liked cinnamon in your tea, but I can go straight away and get some!”

Asami felt foolish. He shook his head, “No, no. Not your fault. I don’t usually like cinnamon. But those fresh-baked cinnamon rolls smell so delicious, I think I might like to have one.”

“Fresh-baked cinnamon rolls?” Her pretty face clouded with confusion and she turned again to look at the cart again and back at him, “But sir, I don’t have any cinnamon rolls. I don’t have any pastries with me at all. I could go get you some though.”

She looked at him with confusion, but the smell just grew thicker. It was sweet and sticky and his mouth filled with water. In the silence, he heard the sound of a small ‘plop’. And then another, ‘plop-plop’.

On the white tile floor between Akihito’s feet were three small drops of bright red blood.

At the same time, they both suddenly realized what the Alpha was smelling.

“Oh God,” she cried in mortification. She bent forward, grabbed the hem of her pretty skirt and lifted it just a little so that Asami could see the rivulets of blood making their way down the insides of her pale legs.

Her face turned bright red in mortification and her full pink lips quivered as she apologized profusely, “Oh Sir, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, so very sorry. My cycles have never been regular and my dryer broke this morning and all my panties were in the wash so I thought- Oh God, why am I telling you this? I shouldn’t be telling you this! Oh, oh!”

She turned to rummage desperately in the cart behind her and Asami knew she was looking for a napkin or towel or something to clean herself off with. He contemplated giving her his silk handkerchief.

The poor, humiliated little Omega couldn’t even look him in the eye as she began to push her little cart out of his office, apologizing the whole time, “I’m so sorry Asami-sama, sir. So sorry, please, I’ll just go now-”

The Alpha stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. His voice was rough and husky, “You can’t go out there like that. Let me… clean you up first.”

Aki’s eyes widened, “Clean me up? How?”

She stared up into the dilated pupils of an Alpha on the verge of a rut and then said, rather dumb-struck, “Oh.”

He led her gently over to his desk and then lifted her skirt just enough so that she wouldn’t sit on it, and dirty it, and then lifted her up so that she sat, bare-assed on his mahogany desk. The streaks of red were all the way down to her knees now. Asami pressed her legs apart and knelt between them. The Alpha was still just enough of himself to ask, “Are you sure… this is ok?”

Her lips trembling, she nodded and Asami gently raised her skirt the rest of the way to her waist and held it there.

The dark pupils of his eyes overran the gold completely and his eyes turned black as he fixed his gaze upon the flush, ripe, engorged cuntlet of a young Omega just beginning her heat. The labia of her beautiful pussy looked swollen and fat. They were pink and shiny and just between the folds, he could see red blood painting her tight crease.

He meant to go slow, to not frighten the poor girl, but after more than a decade of depriving himself, he was unable to hold himself back for even another second.

Asami buried his face in Aki’s cunt and began to suck the blood from her rubbery vulva. He moaned orgiastically around the mouth full of sweet, iron-scented blood and she screamed from the sensation. Her flow was only just beginning and it was very light, but his tongue lapped at the Omega’s meaty folds, chasing every drop from its hiding place until she was clean and her labia was wet only with his saliva.

Then Asami turned his attention to the red stains on her thighs. The skin was soft like velvet beneath his tongue and he loved the way her muscles quivered with each long strong rasp of his tongue.

As he licked her repeatedly, from knee to groin, his eyes flicked up to meet hers.

Akihito’s lower lip was trapped beneath her teeth, muffling repeated squeals as she shook and shuddered. Her eyes were watery and her pupils were nearly as dark as Asami’s. She was just in the beginning of her heat, which was the time Omega’s became easily aroused, sexually charged and their cunts swelled up and became sensitive as hell. Asami kept that in mind as he carefully eased a finger into her core

Eager to coax more of that sweet, cinnamon scented blood from her nethers, he gently slipped a second finger inside. He was mesmerized by the sight of his fingers thrusting in and out of her, coming out each time coated with more blood.

He knew if he could give her an orgasm, it would almost be like releasing the floodgates, the powerful contractions of her uterus practically pumping the blood out of her pussy tube and into his eager mouth.

He locked her clit between his lips and began to suck while curling his fingers, scraping and pressing up hard against the anterior wall of her cunt. Akihito shrieked and her thin, trembling arms failed her as she collapsed backwards onto the CEO’s desk. Her legs flopped out, the tendons over her inner thighs jerking spastically until he propped her knees over his broad shoulders.

The rougher he finger-fucked her, the more she seemed to like it and before long he was violently pumping her sloppy cunt, blood flowing freely now from her hole, dripping down her crack and making a nice, filthy puddle on Asami’s desk. The Alpha lapped at the mess with the gleeful enthusiasm of someone who had denied his baser instincts for far too long and was now giving them free reign.

Akihito screamed and the delicious fluttering of her internal muscles alerted Asami to the truth of her orgasm, as did the sudden gush of fluids. He wasn’t willing to stop yet, to relinquish the warm musk on his tongue or the slick, tender contours of her flesh against his lips and fingers.

Burying two more fingers of his other hand into her cunt, he yanked her lips wide open and dug his tongue into her hole, licking and lapping, coaxing that red, musky fluid down and sucking it voraciously. He gorged himself until she was limp and trembling and shuddering on his desk. Her muscles clamped down and send another gush into his mouth which he drank greedily.

For a moment, he stopped to breathe and then stood, so he could see Akihito’s face. She lay there, her eyelids drooping with exhaustion even as her hips continued to rock against his hand. She parted her legs just a bit wider for him in invitation , arching up eagerly like a bitch in heat.

God she was perfect.

She was so wet. Her cunt and ass was filthy with blood. His fingers were making filthy, slick noises as he slowly prodded her. Asami saw himself in the mirror and realized that his mouth and shirt was covered in blood. He smiled at his reflection.

Blood eddies swirled down her thighs. Her menstrual juices were now flowing as thick and free as if she had been stabbed in her sex. It was gory and gruesome and glorious.

He looked down into her brilliant blue eyes and realized that he wanted nothing more than to slip his dick into the crimson slash between her legs and fuck that molten lava core until she was screaming his name and clawing at his back. He wanted to release his spend into her plump, aching womb again and again until it finally took and her belly grew fat with his pups. He realized that there was a reason he could smell her, even when he couldn’t smell the others.

She was his mate.

With a strong hand, the big Alpha grasped the back of her neck, lifting her upper body effortlessly until her seeping gash was pressed tight against the straining seam of his trousers. She jolted at the contact of the cold zipper on her hot folds and her blue eyes blinked open. Asami held her by the back of the neck as he claimed her mouth, painting her lips crimson with the stain of her own cunt blood.

When they finally came up for air, he growled his vow, “I’m going to wet my dick in your blood, while your core cramps and your belly is on fire. I’m going to press the head of my cock against the tender, hungry mouth of your cervix and fill it with my seed. I’m going to breed you until you are faint, feed you raw meat, and do it again.”

Akihito’s lovely lashes fluttered submissively as she breathed, “Oh yes, Alpha, please.”

Asami’s heart soared, and he shook his head, growling and holding his tiny mate possessively. As much as he wanted to, this was not the time nor the place for her first claiming.

“But not here. You deserve a warm nest of silk sheets. I want your blood to coat my bed and I want to sleep in the mess. I will take you home now.”

He moved rapidly to the tea-pot of warm water, stripped his dress shirt from his chest, wet it and used it to clean his face. He pressed her back against the desk and scrubbed her between the legs with the wet fabric as he held his cell between his ear and shoulder, called his secretary and ordered Kirishima to bring around the limo.

When Akihito was more or less clean, he wadded up his silk handkerchief, spit on it and then shoved it up into her cunt with two fingers, stoppering her up. Akihito jolted from the strange pressure but she didn’t protest.

“Mine,” he growled, going nearly feral in his possessiveness, for the thought of any other Alpha smelling that sweet, cinnamon scent of her cunny was intolerable. It was addictive, intoxicating and he knew he’d be spending every single one of her heats as a slave to it, his face buried between his Omega's legs as she writhed beneath him.

That was the day Asami Ryuichi changed his mind entirely, about sweet things.

 

 

 -

 

 

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>

(If you havent checked out my facebook page yet, tonight would be a really, really good time...)


End file.
